narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vouruto
Vouruto also known as the Gambler ( 賭博師, Tobakushi ) due to his bad gambling habits, is a combatant belonging to the Professional Combat Association located with the Hidden Village, Uzushiogakure. Vourouto is known by members of all ages not only for his fighting ability but for his ridiculous obsession with woman and money. If he does not possess either of those he is usually depressed and will seek out odd jobs to gain profit. However this is not much help due to the fact that although he loves money he does not know how to save it. He will usually spend it all gambling this leaves him mostly bankrupt. In terms of winning he is not too lucky as he is mostly rejected due to his perverted personality. Background Vouruto was raised in a small village in the countryside. Although the his hometown is considered small it is home to many famous clans who seek refuge from their respective villages. During his youth he was trained to become a pilot by his father due to the fact that all previous generations of his family were pilots, however not the kind which specialise in aerial combat. People who are aerial specialists can be basically anyone who possess a technique or mode which enables flight or just a person who possess a flying summoning. It was a difficult task for a child but he found a way to make it work. He went out of town each morning to the nearest town, which was still five kilometers away, to get advise from a former pilot and war veteran who was involved in a battle known as the Kuusen ( 空戦, literally meaning Air Battle ) ,the darkest battle in the history of their town. He learnt things such as the best ways to perform effectively during flight and how to properly land during high speed flights. After these lessons he had to walk back to his home and find time to practice what he had learnt on that day. This was normally performed using his family's signature summoning, the eagle. During his later years he was recognised as qualified and was appointed as an aerial specialist despite his lack of official training. This was somewhat attributed to the fact that a few years earlier there was a near disaster that involved a fleet of shinobi with flying summonings. As their town lacked shinobi they were nearly conquered by them however this foiled by their village's team of rag - tag heroes. As many were retired Vouruto had to round up a rag - tag group of children. This task was proving to be nearly impossible as not only were they facing off against elite shinobi but the great summoning scroll, a scroll which enabled the summoning of a wide variety of animals without the need for an official contract, storage facility was heavily guarded by the enemy shinobi. Vouruto then came up with the quick plan that focused around turning the enemy against each other, using the chaos to seize the scroll and unleashed the summonings. After they explained the current situation to them they agreed to help and together they launched a counter attack. This plan was successful however unfortunately there were a few casualties but besides that they successfully captured the intruders. Now under the command of the village chief he was respected within the village as a hero and someone who they looked up to. During his free time he flirted with some of the town's local beauties however he was rejected by most due to the fact that he was known to be quite perverted. This disabled him from dating in his village as everyone knew this and that he was huge gambler, who wins by tricking his opponent with his swift tricks. These range from a simple hand trick to rigging his matches by paying people to purposely lose to earn even more money. Soon the authorities were involved after someone reported him although he was proven innocent the police kept an eye on him from then on. His movements were restricted from casinos and night clubs this greatly upset Vouruto although it did give him a chance to focus on improving his flying skills. When he went to work again he was moving up the ranks becoming the top aerial specialist eventually. However on the fateful day Vouruto was tasked with testing a newly designed hot - air ballon as it was to be used for public and military purposes, howver it's true purpose was to show the other villages that they were just as advanced as them. The test started out seemingly alright everything was going smoothly, this was until Vouruto felt something with the steering while mid - flight. The fuel which had been powering the aircraft had been somehow severed. Not knowing what to do Vouruto tried to escape however this was also near impossible as the fuel had caught on fire this covered more than half the plane itself. Out of sheer stress Vouruto unlocked the Swift Release, a power which allows the user to travel at a super - human rate. Armed with his newly found powers Vouruto kicked open the glass covering the driver's seat and jumped out as quickly as possible making sure not to inhale the poisonous smoke. Once he was outside he used his power to dash off the aircraft and to run down. With sheer willpower and determination Vouruto managed to make it without any serious injury. When the contraption fell to the earth it took many lives and everyone seemed to have blamed it on Vouruto. Due to what had happened and no substantial proof that the plane had been tampered with Vouruto was fired. As Vouruto wanted to make up for the loss of the ship he decided to move away to the recently prospering village Uzushiogakure to make a name for himself. There initially Vouruto had no luck finding a job, as the village did not have a need for any more shinobi as all the positions were occupied. After visiting the casino, as it was outside his hometown, he discovered the easiest way to make a few bucks was to work for the Professional Combat Association. Vouruto initially had not skill in combat but after combining what he learned from training from his pilot training. He soon rose up the ranks and was placed as somewhere in three hundreds. He was a popular combatant among the spectators not only because of his good looks but also for his fighting style. Many people enjoyed watching him punch as many times as twenty in one go. Vouruto hopes to earn enough money to help construct graves for all the people who's lives where lost in the incident. In order to do this Vouruto gambles away at the casino due to not only his bad habits but the fact he wanted to help his town. This has made many of the fans to recognise him as the Gambler besides these ways he also had an optional route. He often asks the facilitators for odd jobs as a way to make a bit of spending money and some of it is contributed to the arrangement of their memorial. Appearance Vouruto has a fair skin tone, short black hair and grey sizeable eyes. His usual attire consists of a beige shirt with string collars acting as the collar, black trousers which reach just above his ankles and black sandals. Along with these he wears a brown, military pilot - type jacket and a gold key which is hang around his neck, which is rumoured to be the key for the storage facility where the secret scroll is kept however his access to it has been restricted meaning he can no longer summoning creatures from it. During his youth he wore a brown short - sleeved shirt similar to the one he wears as an adult, black trousers which are a bit longer than in his later days and black sandals. His attire often fits his fighting style as it consists mostly of quick jabs and it's whole point is to get as many hits on the opponent as possible in one go. Vouruto is considered quite handsome by most however it's because of his personality that he gets rejected, combined with his natural good looks and personality this happens plenty of times. Personality Vouruto is best described as a complete pervert who is obsessed with woman these are all bad qualities when it comes to his everyday life. However these weaknesses disappear completely in the ring and he becomes obsessed with witty banter and becomes an overconfident individual instead of being obsessed with his usual personality traits. This is considered to be somewhat of an improvement compared to his usual attitude. During his down time he often tries his luck with the ladies however due to his reputation he is often turned down. Abilities Taijutsu and Nintaijutsu Vouruto is not physically gifted however he is great at hit - and - run battle tactics, this combined with his Kekkei Genkai allows him to use a fighting style he calls Light Fist ( Kekai Kobushi, 軽快拳 ) this revolves around a simple goal: To land as many hits, in one go,on the opponent. This is his go to fighting this is specifically made to prevent close range and ninjutsu users from weaving hand signs much less moving. Even though it is made to prevent opponents from making a move if the user is struck they receive the full damage coming from the technique. After being beating countless times in the Professional Combat Association he devised a way whereby he uses it in correlation with his Transparent Escape Technique, he is untouchable. In the sense that once he is about to get hit he shifts around while using the technique making it near impossible for anyone to find him except sensor types. Unfortunately for sensor types even if they could find him he'd just use his Kekkei Genkai to shift around the field to make it impossible to find him. Trivia *Vouruto databook entry would say: **his favourite food is mitarashi **his least favourite food are chicken livers **His favourite drink is sake **his least favourite drink is cheap beer